A Cold Return
by Annanarra
Summary: Sequel to "New Beginnings" Bardon is in desperate need when caught in a ferocious winter storm. Will he be rescued? Or does a cold death await him? Kale is caught by surprise one day when a snow-cover stranger brings in her freezing fiancé. Who is this stranger? Where did he come from? Rated T for appropriate romance and minor blood.
1. Chapter 1

_**Character Cast and Update**_

_**Original Characters **__**(I do not own these characters, all rights to Donita K. Paul.)**_

Kale

Bardon

Lyll

Kemry

Librittowitt

Taylaminkindot

Dar

Seezle

Toopka

Regidor

Paladin

Grand Ebeck

_**New Characters **__**(I, Annanarra, do own these characters. All new, no copies.)**_

Darka- Bardon's best friend, knight, deceased.

Kolantar- Darka's friend, knight.

Loopier- the rescued man from "New Beginnings."

Natincee- Loopier's wife.

Amberlee- Darka's wife.

Cassis- Amberlee's baby daughter.

Mercille- Amberlee's sister.

Merine- Mercille's husband.

Jeck- Bardon's rescuer.

"A Cold Return" Chapter One will be posted February 1st. Also, "The Proposal" has just been changed to "New Beginnings."

One of my new characters looks and seems similar to a Disney movie character. It was pure coincidence. It also just so happens that the name is almost identical. I swear that it was not intentional, this was a brand new idea in my head. But if the character seems suspiciously similar it is coincidence. I hope you enjoy my new character, he is rather… shall we say interesting? He is going to be the star of the story! Please check back here on February 1st for Chapter 1!

~Annanarra


	2. Chapter 1 Freeze

_**Chapter 1**_

_Freeze_

The cold, biting wind blew in his face and through his clothes. The snow fell harder and harder; in every direction only a white mass could be seen. Bardon shook violently as he trudged forward into the storm.

Suddenly he stumbled and fell into the cold, wet snow. Great, now he was wet too. He looked to his left and barely made out the dark form of his dragon, Greer, pushing forward against the wind. Greer had no idea he had fallen. Bardon struggled to move his cold body to stand, if he didn't, he would get left behind to die.

Bardon had gotten orders from Paladin to help settle a dispute in the town of Kory, which sat next the Hierson River. After he finished his job in Kory he left on Greer to visit Kale, his fiancé, at her castle in the Bogs. He set course over the lower Morchain Range. Little had he known, that he was headed into the biggest snow storm in Amaran history.

Greer had tried to fly through it, but they ended up walking anyways. Bardon had been stupid and forgot to pack anything warm.

_Greer?_

_Good, I can't go anymore today. We need to make a fire, somehow. We're going to freeze to death if we don't._

Bardon looked down at the small hole had made when he fell. He leaned down and began scooping more snow away until he had a small patch of bare ground to sit on. When Greer found him he grabbed the saddle blanket and set it in the wet hole and sat on it.

"How are we going to make a fire?" Bardon looked around. Nothing but sheer white everywhere. "Greer, I don't think we can."

Bardon looked up to see Greer coming over to him and enclose his wings around him to make a wind block. He leaned back against Greer's stomach and sighed irritably.

_This isn't how I'm supposed to die. The great knight got caught in a storm without back up and died from the cold. Oh, I'll be legendary alright. Parents will always tell their kids, "Now stay warm. You don't want to end up like the frozen knight do ya'?" _

Bardon felt his eyes droop, he knew this wasn't good. His body was too cold and wet, he might never wake up again if he decided to close his eyes now. He lifted his hand to look at it. His fingers were dark blue, just what he was afraid of.

Despite the danger, his eyes slowly closed, and his thinking became jumbled together. Masses of colorful light and darkness seemed to form on the back of his eyelids. Then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kale woke up with a start. She shot up out of her bed and looked out the window. An un-easy feeling crept over her and consumed her mind. She looked to her left and saw Toopka still asleep on her little bed.

Kale took in a deep breath then exhaled slowly. Whatever feeling she had gotten had suddenly vanished. Puzzled and sure that she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, she quietly crept out of the room. Kale walked to the kitchen and got a cup of water. Looking out the kitchen window, she saw the large full moon as it glowed it's steady light upon the earth. The moon's light had a calm but mysterious way about it, as if it held secrets and adventures.

Kale went to the sitting room and went to Fenworth's beloved chair. So many memories filled her mind when she looked around this room. Memories of Wizard Fenworth, her deceased teacher and loved friend. The odd man always knew what to do, in just about any situation.

Memories of little Regidor playing with Toopka and teaching her how to read. Memories of when she first started to know Bardon. Memories of her learning new things, and growing up. So many cherished memories, too many to count.

Slowly she felt herself falling asleep and she dreamt of old times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bardon awoke, but kept his eyes closed. He lay there when suddenly he felt un-certainty and confusion. Bardon actually felt heat, heat from a fire, and noise, noise from another person.

His eyes flew open and he reached towards his boot, where he kept his dagger. A fire was burning well in front of him, and a man covered in thick, dark blue clothes was standing by the fire.

"Put that away, you're not going to need that." The stranger said.

Bardon lowered his dagger, but did not put it away.

"Who are you?" Bardon asked.

"You're almost dead you know." The stranger said, ignoring Bardon's question.

"Who are you?" Bardon repeated.

"You should eat this." The stranger walked over to Bardon and gave him a bowl. Bardon cast him a wary eye and looked back down at his bowl, steam rose out of the warm soup.

Bardon ate the soup and enjoyed it despite being watched by the stranger. Bardon set his bowl down and looked up at the stranger.

"Who are you?" Bardon asked again.

"I choose to keep my name to myself for now." The stranger said. "Now stay awake, I can't risk you falling asleep again."

Bardon stayed awake without problems for an hour or so. His eyes closed and-

"Hey! Wake up!" The stranger shouted and lightly hit Bardon's cheek.

"Wh-wha-what!" Bardon shouted. His eyes shot open and he punched the stranger.

"Aww, really?" The stranger groaned, holding his stomach. "I just saved your life!"

"S-sorry." Bardon stuttered. His body ached and yet felt numb. "But I don't think you've saved my life just yet."

"Don't worry, we're leaving. The storm's stopped and now and I can get you better help." The stranger pointed to the sky.

"How did you get here? Who are you?" Bardon asked. The stranger pointed behind Bardon. He twisted around and gasped. A dragon the same size as Greer stood behind him. Its body was as white as the snow with silver scales scattered here and there, and its wings were white that slowly turned dark blue down to the tips. The small silver scales glimmered in the sunlight.

"Wh-whoa!" Bardon blinked and was surprised to see the magnificent dragon still standing there.

"That is Chill. Yes, he's my dragon." The stranger started to walk away but turned back to face Bardon. "Oh, and the name's Jeck."

_**A/N**_

_** OMGOODNESS! I am so excited! YEAH! I can't believe it! :) Just think, in August 2014 I started "New Beginnings." Or as most of you knew it as. "The Proposal." Now here we are five months later on the sequel! Unbelievable! YES! Thank you all for reading this! And a big shout out to Seezle, my biggest reader! Thank you! Enjoy everyone! :) **_

_** Who else is excited about this mysterious Jeck? Who do you think he is? **_

_** I will update next week!**_

_** ~Annanarra**_


	3. Chapter 2 Strange Stranger

_**Chapter 2 **_

_Strange Strangers_

"_I've decided you can't marry Dar." Toopka said._

_Bardon's shadow fell across them. "Marry Dar?" _

_Toopka grinned. "But Kale could marry you, Bardon. Then you could adopt me, and Dar could still be my uncle."_

_A look of horror destroyed Bardon's usually guarded expression._

_**Toopka, you said that on purpose.**_

"_**Of course I said it on purpose. How can you say something on accident?"**_

_**I mean you said that deliberately to embarrass Bardon—and me!**_

"_Kale is t-t-too young to marry," Bardon stammered. "And I, I have no profession."_

"_You're a servant of Paladin." Toopka planted her fists on her tiny hips. "Isn't that a pro-fes-son?"_

"_I was training." Bardon ran his hand along the side of his head, smoothing the dark hair that never seemed mussed or at all uncombed. "I never got to the important preparation."_

_Toopka stepped closer to him. "Paladin said I could go on the quest because I would be useful. __**I **__didn't have __**any **__training. So if __**I **__am useful, __**you **__must be tons useful."_

The dream suddenly ended when Kale heard a noise. She opened her eyes slowly and peered around the room, looking for the source of the noise. Her head whipped over to the door when she heard a "_rat-a-tat-tat." _

She stood up from the chair and slowly walked to the door. The knocking came again, but she tried to focus her mind on the other side. She met a strong wall guarding the person's mind. No, there was _two _people outside. Kale slowly opened the creaky door. Wind howled and cold gusts rustled her night-gown.

Kale gasped. Before her in the doorway, stood a man holding another person covered with blankets. Snow covered every part of them, and the hand belonging to the un-conscious person was so dark blue, it was almost black.

"Come in. Hurry." Kale said. Once she managed to push the door shut against the howling wind, she turned to see the man standing there, just looking at her.

"Come, this way. What happened?" Kale began to walk down a hall that led to guest rooms.

"Caught in a storm." The man mumbled through the scarf wrapped around his face.

"Who is he?" Kale asked. "Who are you?"

"Don't know. He was almost dead when I found him."

Kale noticed that the stranger didn't mention his own name but said no more until they reached a room. She helped get the un-conscious man onto the bed. She pulled the snow crusted blanket down off the man's face.

"Bardon!" She shrieked.

"You know him?" The stranger asked.

"YES! He's my fiancé!" Kale shouted.

_Librittowitt! I need your help! Bring Taylaminkindot, we're down in the first guest room. Bring blankets, lots of them, and a rag, and some buckets of warm water. This is an emergency._

"_We'll be there soon."_

Kale bit her lower lip as she thought of what she should do right now.

"Take his shoes off." She told the stranger.

Kale got a towel from the bathroom to dry him and his wet hair.

She glanced up at the stranger as he sat on a chair looking out the window. He was still in all of his gear.

"You must be cold too." Kale said, hoping that Librittowitt would hurry up.

"No, not really. I was prepared for cold weather. He was not." He said without taking his eyes away from the window.

"Who are you?" Kale asked hesitantly.

The stranger sighed and looked down at his hands, then looked at her. "I guess I can trust you. Jeck. My name's Jeck."

"Why would you need to trust me to tell me your name, Jeck?" Kale was quite confused.

"That's my business. And plus, what's wrong with a guy trying to be careful." Jeck said.

"How come you trust me?" Kale asked, trying to get more information out of him.

"I can… just tell. Okay? Good enough for you?" Jeck said, a little irritated.

"Okay then." Kale turned around to the door when she saw Librittowitt and Taylaminkindot juggling all the things she had asked for.

"Thank goodness!" Kale reached forward to grab a pile of blankets from Taylaminkindot.

"What is going…." Librittowitt's mouth gaped open when he saw Bardon.

He set the buckets of water down and went over to Bardon. He felt Bardon's head and sighed.

"What did you go and get yourself into this time?" He muttered.

"Who's this?" Taylaminkindot gestured to Jeck.

"Explanations and details will have to wait. We need to get Bardon warm _now!_" Kale sprang into action and accepted the two tumanhofer's help greatly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they finished with Bardon, Taylaminkindot and Librittowitt helped Jeck settle into a nearby guest room. Kale sat beside Bardon's bed, praying to Wulder that he would wake up. She held his hand and gently stroked his dark hair away from his face.

Kale hadn't seen Bardon for two months. A few days after he proposed to her, they helped Amberlee move in with Mercille and Merine. Cassis was nice and healthy, and was adored by her aunt and uncle. Once Kale and Bardon returned to Vendela, Paladin sent Bardon to Kory, and told Kale to return to the Bogs for the time being.

Kale felt the small point on Bardon's ear. Bardon had once told her of when Bardon had thrown Holt into the sea for making fun of his heritage. Turns out, Holt can't swim, so Bardon had to pull Holt back out. Kale chuckled, that Holt was bit of a trouble-maker.

"How many times are you going to almost die?" Kale sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bardon felt someone holding his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and saw someone else's head lying next to his on the pillow. He twisted his neck to see better.

_Kale._

Bardon sighed, he was with Kale at last. She had rested her head on his pillow and her body was leaning down out of a chair. He squeezed her hand, and she slowly picked up her head.

"Wh-what?" Kale mumbled. She then looked at him for a moment.

"Good morning, Bardon." Kale said sleepily. "Wait, Bardon? You're awake?! You're okay!"

"Yeah, well, at least I think I'm okay." Bardon chuckled. Kale leaned down and hugged him. Bardon relaxed and breathed in her citrus oran't smell.

"That was a really close call, Bardon. How many times are you going to almost die?" Kale frowned at him when she pulled away. "What happened out there?"

"Well, I just didn't know the storm was coming. That's all, I guess. Well, except that I was rescued by some strange man named Jeck." Bardon shifted to a sitting position.

"He's interesting, that's for sure." Kale said.

"Do you trust him?" Bardon asked.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. He says he trusts me. I was wondering if you trust him." Kale shrugged.

"I'm on the same page you are. Not really sure yet. But we'll see. How long have I been here?" Bardon had absolutely no idea of the time right now. He wasn't even sure how long he was gone in Kory.

"For about fifteen hours. You got her in the super early morning. It's about lunch time right now."

Bardon jerked forward excitedly. "Lunch! Do I get to eat? I'm starving! I haven't eaten anything in, well, I don't remember." Bardon felt a little dizzy from moving around so suddenly, but he ignored it.

"Yes, you get to eat. You are actually, starving. We need to get some food in you soon. You really need to take better care of yourself." Kale smiled.

"Why would I do that? Then I wouldn't get all this attention from you." Bardon displayed a fake pout.

Kale chuckled as she stood. "I suppose not. I'll go get you something to eat. Maybe you can join us for dinner tonight if you feel up to it."

"Alright. Now, go on. Hurry up. Don't want me dying of starvation." Bardon shooed her.

"No, we wouldn't want that." Kale smirked as she closed the door behind her.

Bardon sighed, and sank back into the covers. He just needed to relax. All those weeks of either being on-guard for fear of the villagers killing him in his sleep, or trying to stay awake because it was too cold out had made him rigid and too alert. Of course, it's good to stay alert, that's what he was trained for. But being too alert so that you don't get any sleep, well, that's a little over board.

Bardon's mind wandered. Who was this Jeck person? It probably wasn't a big deal, but somehow he felt like this stranger was important. But not necessarily to him. To someone else, somebody he knows.

Then a curious thought hit him. How did Jeck know how to get to Kale?

XxX

Bardon was sleeping soundly by dinner time, so they ate without him. Kale looked over at Toopka's untouched plate of food.

_Toopka? Is something wrong?_

"_Yes, will please let me talk to that new person? It's just so hard not being able to talk to someone! I'm going to burst sooner or later, so why not just let me now?_

_Alright-_

"_Yes!"_

_Wait! Just don't talk his ears off. And be polite, and mind your own business._

"_Fine. Now get out of my head."_

Kale refrained from saying something to her about her snappy attitude.

"What is your name?" Toopka piped up. Jeck pointed his fork at himself, silently asking, "Me?" Toopka nodded.

"My name is Jeck. What is yours?" Jeck asked.

"Toopka! I'm an orphan, but now my guardians are Kale and Sir Dar!" Toopka said, loudly.

"Really? How interesting." Jeck smiled. "Toopka? What is your favorite color?"

"Hmmm. That is really hard. I don't really know! They are all just so pretty! But if I think _really _hard... my favorite color is purple!" Toopka said excitedly.

"Purple is a great color. But not nearly as great as blue." Jeck was clearly amused with Toopka's little outgoing personality.

"Blue? Is that your favorite color?" Toopka tilted her head.

"Yep."

Toopka giggled. "Blue like your hair?"

"You got it!" Jeck winked. _Blue like his hair? What?_ Kale looked at Jeck's hair. Sure enough, Toopka was right. The top of his hair was so blonde it was almost white, but it slowly turned to dark blue to the ends of his hair that hung to his middle forehead. Kale studied him some more. He appeared to be one of the taller oran'ts, around 5'9". He seemed a bit older than Kale, probably twenty-five or so. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt with brown pants and a reddish-brownish fabric belt. He had a perfect white smile and really dark blue eyes.

Jeck glanced at her and she quickly went back to eating.

"Why is your hair blue?" Toopka asked.

"That, little Toopka, is a very good question." Jeck chuckled. "Because I have no idea! It's just always been this way." Kale caught Jeck lightly grimace at something. Was he embarrassed about his hair?

_This guy just keeps getting stranger and stranger._

_ **A/N**_

_** Hey guys! Okay, I know the this chapter and the last were kind of short. But I will try to make longer chapters. I have had the MOST crazy week! Okay, so I am going to try my tippy top best to post a chapter for ACR (A Cold Return) every Sunday. Okay? Okay!**_

_** Who thinks Jeck is strange? Well, I just think he's cool! And I can't WAIT until his whole character is revealed! He is just beyond words awesome, and honestly, the most fun character to work with! AHAHA! Love him! **_

_** Next chapter we are probably going to introduce Lyll. **_

_** ~ Annanarra**_


	4. Chapter 3 Hatred and Betrayal

_**A/N So, I worked really hard last night, and I was able to write you this short chapter. Again, I'm sorry that it's short, but this is all I could manage, and my life is CRAZY lately! But I do think you'll enjoy this chapter! :) **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Hatred and Betrayal _

Jeck stared at his odd figure in the mirror. He didn't blame the people who always gave him this look that implied that he was a freak. He himself would even admit that he was strange, weird, and _very _different. Because he was, but he didn't really know why he _appeared _to be weird, when they didn't know what he knew. They didn't know what he _really _was, so how can people just kind of guess that he is different, well, besides his blue and almost white hair that is. He chuckled.

_Toopka got a kick out my hair, that's for sure. _

His blue hair was, in fact, natural, so was the super light blondeness. And he was proud of that to be honest. He definitely found it odd, but he had never heard of anyone who had as pale of hair as his, anyone who wasn't ancient. Or anyone who had his crazy blue highlights. His hair was absolutely unique. And he didn't have to lie when he said he had no idea why it was so odd. That was one of the few things about him that was actually real, and the truth.

Jeck sighed, he honestly wanted to just act himself. Why couldn't he? Oh, that's right, people might run around screaming in terror, and he would be found and killed. That's why.

_Why? Why did it have to be me? Wulder? You really had to pick _me_?_

Jeck clenched his hand and loosened it as he sighed again. He needed to relax. He had this argument with himself too much, he needed to knock it off.

It was the third day he had been at this strange castle, owned by Kale. He didn't want to over stay his welcome, but he needed a place to stay to think of his next move. He should find Kale and ask if he can pay to stay a bit longer. Jeck bit lower lip at the thought. Every time he confronted Kale, some crazy feeling passed through his mind. It was strange, he almost felt as if he knew this Kale. It sounded crazy, but he felt a bond connection that had surfaced as soon as he knocked on that door. He could sense what she was feeling without having to do anything. But the really strange thing was, he couldn't shake or block the connection! It was stuck, he couldn't reverse it!

Jeck groaned as he flopped backwards onto the bed. None of it made sense, and adding it to his past and all the other complications of his life, just made him want to scream. Jeck realized that his hands were shaking.

_Calm down, your freaking out again. I can't keep doing this or sooner or later I'm going to lose it._

Jeck calmed himself stood back up. Seeing himself in the mirror again brought back some memories.

"_Here comes the freak!" A boy shouted. Jeck ground his teeth together to keep himself from lashing out at the brat and his group of mocking friends. _

"_Ignore them, they're just big JERKS!" Sharden said, just loud enough for them to hear._

_Jeck smiled, he could always count on his older brother to stick up for him. _

"_Don't worry, I could kick their tails any day, but I won't." Fourteen year old Jeck said with a mischievous grin._

"_I know you can." Sharden patted his shoulder with a knowing smile. _

Jeck wished he still had that same kind brother. But, no, nothing could stay perfect for Jeck.

"_I'm sick and tired of you always being better than me! Our parents always loved you more! You have so much power, and yet you did nothing! I can't __**believe**__ that I used to stick up for you! I HATE you!" Sharden shouted. _

_Jeck ducked at the knife that was hurled at him. He sensed another coming at him from behind and ducked again, but it still grazed across the back of his neck. Sharp paine ebbed from the cut. Jeck grimaced, but he focused on his raging brother. Could he still call him a brother? Probably not, the brother he knew was long gone. Sharden had betrayed him, there was no love left. He tell by the all the hate in Sharden's eyes, they seemed to burn with a fire he'd never seen before. A fire that was out of control, that would scorch everything in sight until Jeck was burned to ashes. He had to leave, he couldn't stay here anymore. If he did it would only cause everyone to suffer. No, I have to go, now._

Jeck slid his fingers across the scar on his neck, only put there less than a month ago. His arm slid back down to his side as tears threatened to fall. But he held them, he had already mourned the loss of his old brother, there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing but run.

XxX

Lyll squeezed her daughter into a tight hug.

"It's so nice to see you again, dear." Lyll said as she looked at Kales face. Her daughter had grown so much without her, and yet she had grown even more since they had been reunited.

"It's nice to see you again too, mother." Kale smiled.

"I'm sorry that your father couldn't come with me, but he had some knight business to attend to. But, I brought daggarts!" Lyll exclaimed.

"You didn't have to." Kale shook her head playfully. "Set them in the kitchen."

Lyll walked in the direction of the kitchen. As she passed the library she saw someone inside that she didn't recognize. She walked into the room, and the man, who was leaning against one of the book shelves, looked up from the book in his hands. The tray in Lyll's hands slipped and…

_Crash!_

Glass shards and daggart crumbs went everywhere, but that didn't faze Lyll's startled state. The man stared at her in the same manner. Shocked but confused.

"D-do I know you?" The man stuttered, the confused look still on his familiar face.

"I-I don't think so." Lyll frowned and creased her eyebrows together as she concentrated on trying to think of who this man reminded of her.

"Mom? Is everything okay? I heard a-" Kale stopped mid-sentence as she walked in. The scene of her mother and the man with weird expressions and glass covering the floor muting her momentarily.

"What happened? Are you okay mother?" Kale asked with concern.

"I'm fine dear." Lyll's concentrated face stayed as she continued to think.

"I'll go get Taylaminkindot to get clean this up." Kale began to walk out.

"No, no." Lyll snapped her fingers and every piece of glass and every crumb joined together in the air and suddenly vanished. She heard the man gasp. Lyll looked up to actually see the man smiling.

"You're a wizard aren't you?" He pointed at Lyll.

"Yes." Lyll wondered if revealing such a thing was a bad idea. The man nodded, still smiling.

"You are too." He pointed at Kale.

"Y-yes." Kale said slowly.

"Ha, I knew it!" The man laughed.

"How did you know?" Kale asked. The man suddenly frowned and mumbled something that they couldn't hear.

"I've said before, I can just sense things like that. Okay." The man tried and failed to keep the edge out of his voice.

"Who are you?" Lyll asked.

"He saved Bardon from freezing to death." Kale said.

"My name is Jeck, mam." The man said. Lyll almost choked. She felt her eyes bugging out, and knew that she probably looked ridiculous. Lyll cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, you said your name was… Jeck?" Lyll squeaked.

"Yes, mam. Are you alright?" Jeck showed concern.

"I- um." Lyll shook her head. She glanced back up at Jeck and her breath hitched as she suddenly noticed his blue hair. Then everything clicked. It was un-believable. Impossible, so this must be a dream.

"Maybe you should just come sit down." Kale offered.

"Yes, I- I think so." Lyll found that her legs were wobbly as she walked to a chair.

"I'll get you some water." Kale said. She disappeared and left Lyll with Jeck.

_Jeck. How many other Jeck's have blue hair? None._

"Did I bring this about, mam?" Jeck asked.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Did I make you drop the platter, and you know." Jeck said.

"Well, I guess. But it wasn't your fault." Lyll crossed her arms. Jeck snorted.

"I usually do that to people. I tend to make people freak out, so I'm used to it." Jeck said with a smile.

"No, you didn't freak me out it's just…."

"It's alright, I understand." Jeck said.

_No, I don't think you do._

XxX

Jeck couldn't shove the strange moment of when he met Lyll out of his mind. She… well, I guess he felt like he did when he was around Kale, but it was stronger this time. Whatever was happening was very strange and he wanted it to stop. He needed to get out of here fast. But where should he go next? He needed to find this Wizard Fenworth. Maybe Lyll or Kale knews him.

_**A/N**_

_**BOOM! Oh, yeah. I did that. Who else is on the edge of their seats? :) LOL! Oh, I can't believe I'm going to have wait an entire week for you guys to know what happens. I'm evil aren't I! What is wrong with Lyll? **_

_**Do you think you know? Tell me your suspicions in a review! And hey, to all of the Christians reading this, will you please send just a quick little prayer this moment for my friend. Just as simple as. "Please help Annanarra's friend, Amen." **_

_**Also, I have started a blog on facebook! It's called Total Truth! Speaking out against the lies in this world, and crushing them with the truth of God! Copy this address , **_ totaltruths , and like my page! :)

_**God bless you all! Thanks for reading!**_

_** ~Annanarra**_


	5. NOTICE!

NOTICE! NOTICE! ATTENTION!

Greetings everyone! I'm going to blunt and to the point with you all. Due to my laptop malfunctioning, I am unable to upload Chapter 4, which I had already written. About Wednesday or Thursday I started and finished "Chapter 4 Secrets and Answers." Later that night, my laptop battery went low and I tried plugging it in. Something was wrong with the charger and it wouldn't work, leading to my dying computer. I was stupid enough to not immediately download the chapter to my flash drive, so I don't have the chapter on anything else. I don't want to try to re-write the chapter by memory, probably because I am thrilled with my end results of the original chapter.

So, Chapter 4 is being postponed, unfortunately. I am as disappointed about it as you are, probably more so. I'm sorry. I will work as speedily as I possibly can to fix my laptop.

I also have an announcement to make. I have foolishly overloaded myself with fanfiction stories. I have "Healing The Past" a Frozen fic, to finish. And "Someone To Look Up To" a HTTYD fic, to finish as well. Including a short series of Frozen one-shots.

So, I am going to be faithfully posting chapters for this story, but my other stories will be slow. I am getting frustrated with the fics that I have already, and my brain is filling up with new one-shot ideas. So, I will occasionally update my other fics, but I am mainly going to focus on this story and one-shots.

Thank you so much for tolerating my problems!

~Annanarra


End file.
